


Continued Briefing

by Wordwitch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Documentation, Don't Ask Don't Tell, E-mail, Episode: s02e01 The Siege (3), Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordwitch/pseuds/Wordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immediately post Siege III</p>
    </blockquote>





	Continued Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately post Siege III

To: stackhouse.r  

From: lorne.m  

RE: Lunch conversation  

    Look, it's not nice to tease the new guys. First, DADT is still in effect, and second, the LtC has got to have better options than that - on at least three grounds. You're full of it.
To: lorne.m  

From: stackhouse.r  

RE: options  

    Whether or not it goes that far, the fact is that the LtC is the only one who actually enjoys his company. I'm just saying, he really is vital to our survival, and this might be the only way of keeping the rest of us from cutting our own throats by cutting his, you know?
To: stackhouse.r  

From: lorne.m  

RE: throats  

    Are you telling me GenH knows and approves???
To: lorne.m  

From: stackhouse.r  

RE: GenInfo  

    Dickhead, he's probably only just now finding out about it. No, it was our decision to back the LtC's play.
To: stackhouse.r  

From: lorne.m  

RE: play  

    The Marines. Right. What the hell did you do, throw them a bridal shower????
To: lorne.m  

From: stackhouse.r  

RE: shower  

    DADT, remember? Also, don't look, esp. at which doors people come out of. That's really all. 

And you gotta admit, the guy has balls, no matter which way he's playing it. I couldn't do it.

To: stackhouse.r  

From: lorne.m  

RE: DADTDL
    Okay, I got it. Sheesh, this place is weirder than SGC.


End file.
